


Anniversaries and Archdemons

by TheManicMedic



Series: My DA headcanon [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManicMedic/pseuds/TheManicMedic
Summary: On the ten year anniversary of the Battle of Denerim, an old friend comes to Skyhold to remember with the Spymaster





	Anniversaries and Archdemons

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based on my headcanon Gray Warden

**Skyhold - 9:41 Dragon**

 

The emotions swirled in her head as she read the letter. On the one hand, it would be lovely to see her friend again. When you're the Spymaster for the Inquisition or the king of Ferelden, you don't get a lot of time off. To even forget their duties for a few moments would be a welcome distraction. But on the other hand, the associated memories are still painful, even ten years later. The Mabari war hound at her side, older and grayer, seemed to sense the conflict within her, gently resting his head on her leg. She scratched his head absent-mindedly as she placed the letter on her desk.

 

Familiar footsteps upon the stairs broke the spell she was under. She prepared for a barrage of anger hidden by courtesy. "Leliana," the Ambassador said, hands placed firmly on her hips, "how could you not tell me his Majesty is coming? There are protocols and such that  _must_ be observed." Her voice carried the slightly irritated lilt with which Leliana was acquainted. The former bard also knew Josie enough to know it was the equivalent of another person screaming at the top of their lungs. The war hound turned, cocking his head at the Ambassador before looking back at Leliana, who smiled at him. "It's alright. Go lie down and I'll feed you in a few minutes." He barked happily and made his way to a nearby bed, circling a few times before settling in.

 

Leliana looked back at her friend, handing over the letter. "Alistair is not coming as the king, Josie," she said in a soft voice, hoping to soothe the Ambassador's ruffled feathers. "He's coming as a former comrade-in-arms. He's coming to remember." Josephine's expression softened a little as the words registered. She didn't have to ask what...who they would be remembering. Instead, she moved closer to Leliana, placing a caring hand on the vulnerable woman's shoulder. She felt a little sorry for the woman seated before her. So few people saw Leliana. They only saw the dreaded Left Hand of the Divine, the woman who had built such a ruthless and fearsome reputation for herself.

 

"Very well, my friend. Consider the matter dropped. However, should he change his mind and request a welcome fit for royalty, please inform me." Leliana nodded, placing her hand on top of Josie's briefly before allowing it to fall back into her lap. She gave a little sigh as the Ambassador returned down the stairs and to her other duties. She looked back at her canine friend and smiled. "Are you excited to see Alistar again?" she asked. The dog rose to his feet and gave another happy bark which drew a laugh. "I'm sure he's excited to see you again, too." She noticed the dog's movements were getting slower in the past few months. She knew it wouldn't be long before she lost him and another link to her love.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Fort Drakon - 9:31 Dragon**

 

They managed to find a quiet corner of the fort not swarming with darkspawn to catch their breath. Leliana, Alistair, Wynne, and...her. The Dalish elf. Her Warden. Even here, darkspawn surrounding them and an archdemon waiting, the bard felt safe in Lynaria's presence. The elf wiped some blood from her forehead, resting her head against the wall. "So many darkspawn," she said, the exhaustion evident in her voice. A chuckle came from the direction of the future king. "Yes. Rather unsportsmanlike of the archdemon if you ask me. Why couldn't it be swords at dawn? A gentlemanly duel and the Blight is decided."

 

Lynaria spun her head to glare at Alistair before she smirked, then giggled, then burst into raucous laughter. It felt good to laugh, especially since she knew this was likely the last one she would get to experience. Of her companions, only Alistair knew that one of them wasn't coming back if they succeeded. Although, they all knew that none of them were coming back if they failed. "In death, sacrifice." The ending of the Gray Warden motto was especially pertinent right now. He exchanged a look with his fellow Warden before rising to his feet. "Well," he said in his usual light tone. "Let's not keep the darkspawn waiting." Lynaria nodded, unslinging her bow and testing the string. "Follow me," she said, kicking open a door and loosing an arrow.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Skyhold - 9:41 Dragon**

 

Leliana walked across the courtyard, war hound in tow, when she heard a familiar laugh coming from the tavern. Her lips tugged upward into a smile as she walked inside. She stood there a moment, watching her old friend becoming acquainted with her new friends, the Inquisitor and his lover, Seeker Cassandra. "You should have seen it," Alistair told the duo. "I swear she had me crowned just to annoy me." The Inquisitor took a sip of his ale before smirking at Cassandra. "You know, the Seeker is a candidate for the Sunburst Throne, your Majesty," he said, mischievous twinkle in his eye. Cassandra only gave a brief noise of disgust before kissing the man. "You would do that just to irritate me, wouldn't you?" Leliana laughed and made her way over to the group. "She isn't the only one you could threaten with the Sunburst Throne, Inquisitor."

 

Alistair turned at the sound of the woman's voice, rising to his feet. His expression seemed rather formal and regal. "Lady Leliana," he said, nodding his head. She simply smirked, shaking her head at him as he laughed and hugged his friend. She returned the embrace before turning to the door. "There's someone else who has missed you, your Majesty." He quirked an eyebrow before a rather proud, if older, war hound entered the tavern. Like most Fereldens, his Majesty forgot his station, running to the dog and petting him, speaking in babytalk. "Oh, who's a good boy? Who's a good boy? You are. Yes, you are." The hound wagged his stubby tail, agreeing completely with the king's assessment.

 

The Inquisitor smiled and paid for another round of drinks. "So, your Majesty. Our Nightingale told us you were coming, however she declined to explain why. We assumed it was because you wanted information about what Corypheus was doing with the Wardens." Alistair frowned, shaking his head. "I'm afraid not, Inquisitor. However, I owe you my thanks for saving them," he said before pausing. "Saving us, I suppose I should say. Even I heard the false Calling. Fortunately, a letter from Leliana informed me of what was happening. It was difficult, even painful. But when his hold was broken, the 'Calling' went away." He returned to his seat, gesturing for Leliana to join them. "No, Inquisitor, I'm here because it's the tenth anniversary of the death of the archdemon...and my friend."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Fort Drakon - 9:31 Dragon**

 

"Are you ready?" he asked the elf. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before nodding. "I am...your Majesty," she said. Before he could respond, she was out the door, firing arrows at darkspawn. The others caught up with her, Alistair slicing and stabbing, Leliana firing her crossbow, and Wynne using her magic. Then it appeared, landing hard on the tower. It roared as its teeth and claws tore into those there to stop it. Some of their dwarven allies hesitated but, fortunately, a few members of the famed Legion of the Dead were among them, roaring right back. This caused the rest of the dwarves to join in the chorus before moving to attack. Lynaria was firing off arrows like a machine, hitting the archdemon again and again. Alistair slammed his shield with his sword, trying to get the beast's attention as Leliana began...singing? The elf thought it a bit strange, but it seemed to work, the sound of her love's voice causing her to fight harder. "Please, my love," she thought to herself. "Please live. I can give my life knowing I'm saving yours."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Skyhold - 9:41 Dragon**

 

"She should have told you. Or I should have," Alistair said sheepishly. "To kill an archdemon, a Gray Warden is sacrificed." Leliana shook her head, taking a sip of her wine. "No, Alistair. You both did the right thing. I was so in love with her. I would have tried to convince her to sacrifice you," she admitted. "Either that, or to have her convince you to go through with Morrigan's ridiculous ritual." That last statement drew a quizzical look from the sovereign. "What ritual?" Leliana internally kicked herself at the slip. Of course he didn't know. How would he? Morrigan left when Lynaria turned her down.

 

She sighed, taking a breath. "Morrigan claimed that, if you conceived a child with her, Lynaria would have survived." Cassandra and the Inquisitor barely avoided the mouthful of ale and spit that was forcefully ejected from Alistair's mouth. He gave them an apologetic look before turning back to face the Spymaster, expression one of confusion and slight disgust. "Morrigan. Surly, scantily clad apostate from the Wilds Morrigan? That Morrigan?" A nod from Leliana. "She said that, instead of the old god taking a Warden, her ritual would place it in her unborn child...which you would have had to sire." Alistair was quiet for some time, unsure what to say. Finally, he took another drink of his ale. "I would have done it," he admitted softly. "Normally, I would rather feed my bits to my furry friend, back there," he said, pointing over his shoulder at the war hound. The dog seemed less than pleased with the prospect as Alistair continued. "But, had I known, I would have done it."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Fort Drakon - 9:31 Dragon**

 

The arrow struck the archdemon just below the eye and it crumpled to the ground. Lynaria took another deep breath as she prepared for the end. Alistair begged her to let him be the one to strike the killing blow, but she refused. "You're going to be the king, Alistair. And you're going to be a good one," she said with a sad smile. "Promise me you'll always try to do what's right. He blinked away the tears from his eyes and nodded. "I promise, Lynaria." She returned the nod and hugged him, tears welling in her own eyes. "Tell her," she whispered as they embraced. "Tell her I love her. Tell her she has been the greatest gift the Maker has given me. Tell her that I hope doing this makes me worthy of her." Another nod from her king and fellow Warden.

 

She broke the hug, using every ounce of strength not to look in Leliana's direction. She knew that, if she did, her resolve would crumble. She focused instead on their enemy, down but still alive. Her decision made, she grabbed a sword hilted in the chest of a nearby slain darkspawn and ran toward the archdemon. Sliding underneath, she sliced down the length of its neck before rising to her feet. She raised the sword high above her head, screaming proudly before bringing it down in one final stroke, leaving the mortal plane and entering legend as the Hero of Ferelden.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Skyhold - 9:41 Dragon**

 

It had been a painful but worthwhile evening with her friends. They laughed, cried, drank, and toasted. But finally, Leliana decided that she wished to be alone. She excused herself and returned to her room. She opened a weapons chest, taking out a Dalish longbow and smiling.

 


End file.
